


You’re the brighter side of things

by jijal



Category: BTOB
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Not Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijal/pseuds/jijal
Summary: Minhyuk had a bad day.





	You’re the brighter side of things

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit, starting to repost some of my old stuff (just changed a few bits here and there); title from call you home by kelvin jones

Minhyuk’s on top of Ilhoon before he can force his eyes open from the long overdue evening nap he’d needed after hours of studying and revising for college. Fast asleep, he didn’t even hear Minhyuk come home, and he huffs out a surprised breath at the sudden weight on top of him now, jolting him out of sleep and almost crushing his lungs. (Except that it doesn’t, Ilhoon just enjoys pretending it does.)

“Hello,” Minhyuk murmurs into Ilhoon’s neck, or against whatever body part he’s burying his face into, Ilhoon cannot really tell, Minhyuk’s limbs already entangled with his in one big mess.

“You’re heavy,” he whines, finally opening his eyes to nothing but familiar dark brown hair and the top of a head.

Minhyuk just lets out a tired chuckle, his breath hot on Ilhoon’s skin.

“Exhausting day?”

Minhyuk hums affirmatively in his throat, Ilhoon’s hand combing through his hair as he adjusts his position a little so that the both of them can lie comfortably on the rather small couch.

After a few minutes spent in silence, Minhyuk starts rambling about his day. He tells Ilhoon about the unsatisfied costumers that wouldn’t pay, that he had to try to calm down somehow and fight with until he was on the verge of tears and he eventually gave in and paid himself because he was too scared to tell his manager, about the old lady who came in to ask about her lost cat, perhaps Minhyuk had seen it, and who wouldn’t stop talking about what a good girl she usually was, why she was the most loveable cat imaginable, and who he didn’t dare interrupt because he knows how important talking about things that matter to you is, even though he doesn’t even like cats that much and he likes dogs so much more, about the hours that seemed to drag on forever because there had been barely any customers apart from the ones that wouldn't pay, the old lady that wouldn't stop talking about her lost cat and people that didn’t buy anything in the end, anyway, about his lonely break at lunch since Eunkwang had called in sick the day before and had thus left Minhyuk without anyone to share his kimbab and a relaxing chat with, that usually gives him enough strength to get through the second half of his endless shift, and the train on the way home that was so full Minhyuk barely had space to breathe or turn his head, and how awfully suffocating it felt, so terribly crowded and stifling, he’d almost got off and walked home. He’s glad he didn’t now; all he wanted was to get into Ilhoon’s soothing, safe arms and maybe sleep there for a while and he apologises for being late. Ilhoon places a kiss to the top of his head.

“You made it home, I’m proud of you.”

“Barely,” Minhyuk whispers into his neck, the tiredness in his voice impossible to overhear. It’s nearly nine, they have yet to eat dinner, but Ilhoon can imagine how drained Minhyuk must be, and although he doesn’t like him skipping dinner, he doesn’t have the heart to keep him up either, especially on bad days like today.

He also can’t bring it over himself to disturb him right now, to get up and cook or even just order something in, Minhyuk fully relaxed on top of him and probably dozing off already or thinking about God knows what. Ilhoon hopes it’s nothing of the stuff that happened today, but, of course, he can’t know, yet alone control him, even if he kind of wishes he could sometimes. It’s not that Minhyuk can’t handle things, they simply affect him more than they should, when it takes him hours to fall asleep despite the exhaustion that makes him feel heavier by a tonne at least, longing for a lack of emotions and thoughts, Ilhoon fast asleep next to him by the time he gets to shut off his mind. 

Ilhoon only notices when they get up in the morning, Minhyuk’s eyes bloodshot and swollen, from the little sleep he got or from crying in the bathroom for half an hour, or both, and he lets out a deep, almost frustrated breath at the all too familiar sight, not really angry at Minhyuk, but at himself, for still not having found a way to help him.

Ilhoon nuzzles his nose into Minhyuk’s messy hair, and Minhyuk huddles up to him, letting out a relieved sigh, and perhaps tonight will be better, Ilhoon thinks. He doesn’t dare think about the possibility that it could be the exact opposite, Minhyuk’s warm body against his like this, time seemingly frozen and their even breaths the only sound breaking the comfortable, peaceful silence. He doesn’t want this to be ruined, their shared evenings on the couch or in bed or sometimes in the kitchen, depending on how far Minhyuk’s feet carry him once he’s closed the door of their apartment behind him, has taken off his jacket and slipped out of his shoes, and depending on what Ilhoon is doing. Sometimes he’s sitting in the kitchen, studying for an exam and Minhyuk walks in, kisses him hello and Ilhoon can tell what mood he’s in just by the feeling of his lips against his. And if Minhyuk isn’t too tired he’ll sit down next to him, flip through the books and skim the notes covering their tiny kitchen table, ask how Ilhoon’s day was, to rate it from zero to ten and Ilhoon will only notice what a distraction he is after ten minutes of them talking about anything but his studies, and he’ll whine for Minhyuk to let him be productive again, and Minhyuk will chuckle and say sorry and maybe take a shower or get himself something to eat.

Some days are less chuckles and less jokes, less kisses and less smiles against each other’s lips; they’re dark and cold and filled with tired, heavy eyes and light pecks that feel like they’re supposed to change the world somehow, or just make Minhyuk feel better. To Ilhoon, there isn’t much of a difference. He knows how burdensome working late is for Minhyuk, but he also knows that they need the money and that his part-time job alone won’t do, and he can’t help feel bad, guilty almost, although Minhyuk does his best to assure him once a week that he’s okay and he doesn’t mind working extra hours if it means Ilhoon gets to concentrate on university, albeit with that weary look in his eyes and a forced smile that make his words hard to believe.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday,” Minhyuk mumbles, slightly jolting Ilhoon out of his thoughts.

“Made it through another week.”

Ilhoon can’t stop the relieved smile from pulling up the corners of his lips, slowly but surely. They deserve it, Minhyuk deserves it. Two nights without worries, two nights of nine, ten hours of sleep, huddled up against Ilhoon, days spent without any rude customers and full trains and evenings of cheesy movies and intimacy, of hours of doing nothing but cuddling and kissing and Ilhoon whispering thousand little i love you’s into Minhyuk’s skin, soft, feather-light touches where he likes them the most, that make him feel just as feather-light. Ilhoon makes sure to take advantage of the nights Minhyuk isn’t completely drained from the day he’s had and spoil him a little. That kind of intimacy they rarely get to share, anyway, and Ilhoon enjoys bathing in the cute, helpless whines and groans escaping Minhyuk’s lips, in all the confessions written in his eyes, I love you, I want you, you are everything I need and the feeling of Minhyuk’s appreciative hands on every part of Ilhoon’s body they ghost over. They soak it up like it’s their last night on earth every time, every whispered promise of forever and the feeling of heated skin on heated skin, their mingling breaths and the atmosphere that follows when their hearts have stopped racing and fatigue has already begun to settle heavily in their bones, Ilhoon taking Minhyuk into his arms and whispering a sleepy but content goodnight against the back of his head.

“Can we take a bath later?” Minhyuk props his head up on Ilhoon’s chest, finding his eyes.

“Sure,” Ilhoon says, giving a soft nod, and Minhyuk places a kiss to his neck as a silent thanks.

“You’ll have to let me get up eventually, though. I‘m afraid the bath won’t run itself for us,” Ilhoon adds, and Minhyuk lets out a childish whine, burying his face into his neck in protest, as if he had to prove how ridiculously comfortable he is right now and how getting up and losing his favourite heater-and-pillow-in-one is about the last thing he wants. Ilhoon snorts at him in amusement, and decides to try and bring it up again in ten minutes. He likes to pretend Minhyuk acting cute doesn’t work on him, even though they both know it’s a lie.

Ilhoon lets him sleep for another hour before he gets up and runs a bath for them.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously does anyone even read this pairing


End file.
